A Christmas Carol For the Kaibas
by Flame Swordmistress
Summary: During the holidays, Seto Kaiba is too busy with his work to have time for much else: even Mokuba. But a visit from a few unexpected guests just might open his eyes... Complete.
1. Twas the Night Before

I live, yes I do. And I want to thank everybody who read my last fic, whether you reviewed or not. I promised people I'd get something up by Christmas, so here's chapter one! I'm still working on the rest of the story and various Christmas presents not to mention wrapping them all, so I don't know when the next one will be up. Hopefully before New Year's. I said hopefully.

This fic centers on the Kaiba brothers. I know this has been done, but not by me!

Disclaimer: _A Christmas Carol_ is not mine. It was written by Charles Dickens and since he's dead is probably owned by whoever represents him. I have never actually read any of the book but the first chapter – jeez, I need to do that – so if any phrases other than "it is the past" are written here, it's purely coincidence. I have seen (and memorized) the Muppet version, so if they used something from the book and I used it here I can't be sure. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 1 – 'Twas the Night Before

"Seto!"

"Mmm." Seto Kaiba didn't look up but continued to type on his laptop.

"Seto, are you still working? It's nine thirty!"

"Mmm."

Mokuba bent to try to meet his eyes. "It's Christmas!"

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Kaiba corrected, not looking up.

"Close enough. Cut it out, Seto, it's late."

"It's early."

"For Christmas Eve it's late!" The younger boy bent over, hit the save key, and shut off the laptop.

"Mokuba!"

"That's enough for tonight. All the servants have gone home, and we're getting you out of this room." He grabbed his older brother's arm and began to drag him from the office.

Kaiba scowled as he was pulled forcibly out the door. "What's this about, Mokuba?"

"It's Christmas. We should be doing stuff."

"Doing what?"

"Having fun! Playing a game or something. Come on, wanna play chess?"

Kaiba sighed. "All right. One game."

He let Mokuba drag him into the lounge and shove him down onto a very squashy sofa in front of the chess table. The sizeable room gave the impression that a craft store had exploded and covered a florist's shop, with red, silver and gold fairly dripping from an assortment of trees, wreaths, garlands, and even a small bush. Mokuba had insisted on decorating the mansion for the holiday and as such much of the room was glowing with lights. Any casual visitor – if there had been any – would have stopped and stared at the brilliance and beauty of the place, but Kaiba took little notice. They were only his surroundings, after all.

Mokuba's chess game had greatly improved since the last time the older brother remembered playing him. He had to try a bit harder to beat him than he had before.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Mokuba laughed in triumph as he snatched the opposite castle off the board. "Are you loosing your touch, Seto?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe…" Calmly he took his brother's bishop and put his king in check. "Or maybe not."

Mokuba stuck out his tongue and moved his king. "This is fun. Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because I have Kaiba Corp to run."

"Seriously, I don't think the company will fall apart if you take a day or two off."

"Mmm."

"Seto, you are going to take some time off other than Christmas Day, right?" Mokuba looked up into his brother's face expectantly.

"Maybe."

"But it's the holidays!"

"Which is the busiest time of the year for Kaiba Corp." Kaiba checkmated the enemy king and looked back up. "There's a lot going on this month."

"There's a lot going on every month," his sibling grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"It's time for bed, Mokuba. If I could take time off, I would."

"Would you?" the black-haired boy demanded accusingly. "Would you really?"

"_Bed_, Mokuba."

"I'm not going unless you take time off!"

"I'll think about it. I won't make promises." Kaiba put a hand on his sulking brother's shoulder. "All the problems from the various Kaiba Corp. locations come through the Domino branch and I have to be there to limit the damage."

Mokuba wouldn't look at him. "Kaiba Corp's all you talk about these days, Seto. I just want us to spend some time together. I just wanna have fun with my big brother."

"We can spend time together after this season."

The younger boy looked him in the eyes. "Do you promise, Seto?"

"As soon as I can get away, yes. I promise. Now go on to bed."

Mokuba looked intently at him a moment longer, then nodded and began to head upstairs. "Okay. See you in the morning, Seto."

Kaiba watched him disappear up the staircase. Well, it _was_ the night before a holiday. He supposed he could go to sleep early tonight. As he left the lounge he flipped a switch on the wall.

The beautiful lights and decorations switched off and the room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

First chapter's done and Happy Holidays to all!


	2. It Was the Best of Times

Wow, took me long enough to get this chapter up. In my defense, you can't post something if it's not written, right? But seriously, I swear I will never discontinue a fic because I hate it when other people do that.

I don't just write Christmas fics at Christmas. You know that saying about keep Christmas all year long? Here's a great way: read holiday stories in the middle of July. I love doing that.

And by the way, anyone who's never seen the _Muppet Christmas Carol_: go watch it. Now. Go rent it from a movie store or library or crazy aunt who collects obscure movies, but find it. It rules. If you've already seen it, go watch it again. It's that good. There, I've done my advertising for Jim Henson Productions.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Christmas Past: It was the Best of Times…

Kaiba woke suddenly to the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He opened his eyes to see a fuzzy shape hovering over him. The shape quickly resolved itself into…

"Ishizu Ishtar?! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" he demanded, shooting upright in bed. "How did you get in here?"

"Be calm, Seto Kaiba. I am not who I appear to be."

"I don't care who you think you are, get out of my house." He jammed the intercom on the nightstand. "Roland, get security up here _now_." When she was gone he was going to have a talk with his security, one which would likely result in having many of them fired.

There was silence from the other end of the intercom.

"I said _now_." Nothing. "Roland?"

"They will not come."

Kaiba stood and drew himself up to his full height, imposing even in his pajamas. "And why not?"

"We are only shadows, you and I. Neither of us can be seen or heard by the people of this time."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ishtar?"

She shook her head. "I am not Ishizu Ishtar. I have simply taken on the form of someone you know in order to speak with you."

"Who are you then?"

"I am the embodiment of the emotions and times of Christmases past. A spirit if you will."

"Well I won't. I don't believe in spirits."

"But you believe in the past, correct?"

"If you're talking about that phony Egyptian crap–"

"I am not. I am referring to the past of this life: the one that you remember. There are some things I wish to show you."

The world around them rippled and began to darken.

"What–?!" Kaiba tensed and whirled around but his room was already gone. This was _different_, totally unlike the so-called Shadow Magic that he'd seen around Yugi and his group. The space around him was pitch black. He could see nothing but somehow he felt as if he were moving very fast, speeding past hundreds upon thousands of places and actions and events…

"What is this?" he called to the woman. He _refused_ to think of her as a spirit.

A bright light sparked far away and began to rush at him with the speed of a supernova. It enveloped his senses until all he heard was the echo of a woman's voice.

"_It is the past."_

* * *

The blinding light receded, leaving him in a cozy-looking hallway that seemed strangely familiar. Kaiba rounded on the Ishizu look-alike. "What the hell was that?"

"I have come to remind you of certain events, Seto Kaiba. We are now shadows in the time approximately ten years before your current present. This building should look familiar to you."

Kaiba paused and looked around at the light blue walls. In shock he realized that he did know this place.

Laughter and the giggling of children floated from an open door a little ways away. Curious and more than a little awed at where he was, he followed it down the hall that he'd once called home.

The door opened up into a brightly-lit living room that fairly glowed from the lights of a single Christmas tree. A young man and woman and two very little boys sat in front of him opening presents.

Kaiba's eyes widened. He remembered this, though vaguely. It was Mokuba's first Christmas, back when their parents were still alive. How was this possible…?

He watched, transfixed, as a very young version of himself walked up to his mom and little brother, dressed in a set of Christmas pajamas covered in holly leaves.

"Hey, Mokie. I got you a present." He held out a little gift so Mokuba could see it, then tore off the wrapping paper for him. "Here you go."

Younger Seto handed the baby the small stuffed bear underneath. Mokuba squeaked happily at being given a toy and immediately began to chew on one of its ears. "I picked it out myself," his brother said proudly.

Suddenly, Mokuba looked up from the bear and held out his arms. "'Eto," he said, obviously wanting his brother to pick him up.

Seto froze. "He said my name," he whispered, slowly reaching out to take Mokie from his mother. "You've never said my name before."

"'Eto," the baby repeated cheerfully, then yawned. He curled up into the older boy's chest, cuddling his new toy. He murmured something unintelligible before he dropped off to sleep. Seto sat down on the couch, gently cradling Mokuba in his arms.

Kaiba walked slowly across the room and stroked his 'baby brother's' hair tenderly. He remember this well. Perhaps this holiday wasn't really that bad.

"You loved Christmas," the spirit – maybe she was a spirit – spoke up from beside him. "Do you remember what changed your mind?"

"Nothing changed my mind," he answered. "I outgrew it."

"Did you really?" The room around them dissolved.

"What's going on now?" Kaiba growled as another place began to take shape.

"There is more you should see."

* * *

I had to end it there 'cause my Christmas Present is too darn long. Next chapter should be up sooner: it's in the editing stage.


	3. It Was the Worst of Times

Wow. Not many people are reviewing my stuff. Although, semester exams are right around the corner. –sighs- 'Tis the season. Fa la la… I repeat that I don't require reviews but they are wonderful motivation.

While the last chapter seemed all cutesy-fluffy I warn you this one is not. Nope. I took a few liberties with Kaiba's past. I'm an authoress so I can do stuff like that. -displays Artistic License- This is what I imagine his past was like, anyway. All I have to go on is fan fiction and the dub.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Christmas Past: It Was the Worst of Times…

"Do you know this place?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he surveyed his new surroundings. "I wish I could forget it."

A spotless hallway stretched before him, the walls gleaming white and the carpet a rich maroon: the Kaiba Mansion, when it was owned by his stepfather. He hated this corridor – everything about it from the smell of the rooms to the people who worked in them.

"Why are we here?"

"To discover what became of your love for this holiday."

"I told you, I outgrew it."

"Listen."

A low thud came from behind one of the doors. The Ishizu-spirit stared at him expectantly. Kaiba rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The scene inside was not unfamiliar. Again a younger version of himself, this time perhaps ten or eleven years old, was lying facedown on a bed, muttering angrily into the pillow. The thud had come from a textbook that had apparently ended it flight across the room quite suddenly, courtesy of a wall. "I don't believe this, stupid son of a–"

"Seto?"

Younger Seto looked up. "Mokuba? What are you doing here?"

The little black-haired boy hopped up on the bed and giggled. "I came to give you your Christmas present. You haven't forgotten what day it is, have you?"

Seto blinked. "But I don't have anything for you."

"That's okay. I know Dad doesn't give you any time. He doesn't watch me, though, so I was able to get you these. Open it, open it." Mokuba held out a small package wrapped in brown paper. Seto tore it off to reveal a pack of playing cards.

"Wow, thanks! I just wish I had something to give you."

"All I want is a hug. Can I have one Seto, please?" The six-year-old put on his cutest face.

"Of course." Seto put his arms around his brother and pulled him into his lap while the littler one snuggled up against him. They stayed that way for a minute, then Seto sighed. "I love your present, Mokuba, I really do. But you can't give me any more of them."

"What? Why?"

"Because Gozaburo's a scrooge and he hates it. It's too dangerous to try and celebrate Christmas every year. He'll notice if I suddenly keep getting toys."

"But I like giving you presents."

"I know. And someday we'll get out of here and we'll have a huge Christmas party every year and we'll each give each other lots of presents. We just can't while we live under Gozaburo's roof."

"When we get out can we have a tree?"

"Sure. We can have two trees if you want. Now go on back to bed before you get caught here, and you can dream about a whole bunch of Christmas trees."

Mokuba hugged him again quickly. "'Kay. 'Night Seto."

After his brother was safely down the hall, Seto opened the deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "Maybe I can get a quick round of solitaire in before…"

The door to the room slammed open. Seto tried to shove the cards out of sight but it was too late. Within seconds they were in shreds. Gozaburo Kaiba loomed over him.

Seto glared up at him. "Give me a break, will you? It's Christmas."

"That holiday is a time to get more work done while the rest of the world is slacking off. I think it's time for your next lesson, Seto."

The older Seto Kaiba watched unflinchingly as his younger self had the daylights beat out of him.

"You outgrew this holiday, did you?" The voice came from behind him.

"I had to give it up for Mokuba," Kaiba murmured. "I had to protect him from Gozaburo any way I could. He thought he could beat all trace of amusement out of my life, even from Christmas." He snorted. "Apparently even to the looser go the spoils. By the time he killed himself I was already used to ignoring it."

"And has that changed at all due to what you've seen here?"

The CEO narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure _what_ I've seen here. If this is a hologram–"

"If it were a hologram, would it mean anything different to you? These are still your memories, no matter which way you perceive them."

He opened his mouth to respond to that but found that he didn't have anything to reply with.

"I will ask again: has your attitude toward this holiday changed tonight?"

"What does it matter to you?" Kaiba challenged; his automatic reaction for questions he didn't want to answer.

The Ishizu look-alike blinked slowly. "I see I can do no more for you tonight. I must depart from you now–"

"Well it's about time–"

"–and let another take up my work."

Kaiba started. "What?"

But her body had become transparent.

"Wait a second!" He made a grab for her arm, but his hand passed right through her. Then she was gone.

"Hey!" he bellowed into the sudden darkness, "Get back here and tell me where the hell I am!"

"You are about to be in the present." A pale blue glow faded into being in front of him. A moment later it had taken the shape of a human and solidified.

Kaiba stiffened. "Bakura?!"

The white-haired boy shook his head, a little smile on his face. "No," he replied with a familiar British accent, "I am not Bakura. I only look like him. I have something I want to show you."


	4. Mokuba's Christmas Present

…Did you know skepticism was invented by the Greeks?

And now ladies and gentlemen: the Present.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Mokuba's Christmas Present

"I have something I want to show you."

"Something to show me?" Kaiba repeated skeptically. "Why are you people showing me things I already know? I don't know how you're getting hold of them, but those were _my_ memories. I should think I already know what happened in them."

"Are you sure you knew exactly what was happening?" The white-haired spirit asked calmly. "Or did you see something you missed the first time around? Perhaps seeing them side by side has put them in a new light?"

Kaiba hesitated, and, not wanting to have to answer that either, chose to keep his mouth closed.

"Either way, I am not here to show you more of your own memories." The spirit turned his head and looked out into the blackness as if he could see something no one else could. "I am here to show you the present."

"The present? I'm already here. This _is_ the present."

"Not your present." Shapes started to take shape around them again. "His present."

Kaiba looked around in surprise. This was his little brother's room.

And sure enough, his little brother was in it.

Mokuba was lying awake in his bed, arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. After a while he rolled out of the bed and sat down on the edge of the small bay window, leaning against the glass and staring up at the sky.

"Mokuba, go back to bed," Kaiba said automatically. There was no response. The older boy moved slowly over to the younger one and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't blink.

_Only shadows…_

Kaiba bent and looked out the widow as well, trying to find what his brother was looking at. All he could see were stars.

Beside him, Mokuba sighed. "I know Seto would think it's stupid to wish on a star," he whispered to himself. "He'd say it was pointless. Maybe he's right, I don't know. But I can't think of anything else left to try."

Kaiba blinked and sat down next to him.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up, and I know I'm gonna get a bunch of presents, probably even expensive ones. It might sound greedy or something, 'cause I've already got so much, but there's only one thing I really want. And I don't think I'm gonna get it." Mokuba looked down at his lap sadly. "I want to see Seto smile."

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock.

"Not his cold business grin, or that hungry kind-of one he has on when he duels. I want to see Seto smile for real. I don't think I've seen him really smile since…" He shook his head and his brother thought he saw the glint of tears in his eyes. "I can't even remember. He hasn't _really_ laughed either. Sometimes I think he's forgotten how. But I know wishing for that's out of the question. Even a smile's pushing it…"

Mokuba yawned, sleep finally catching up to him. He closed his eyes against the glass, a single drop of water sliding down the side of his cheek. "Just one…"

And he fell quietly asleep.

Kaiba didn't move. All Mokuba wanted…was to see him…smile? And he was crying…

Something inside ached dully at the knowledge that he'd hurt his brother so much. Did Mokuba really see him as heartless? He couldn't care less about the rest of the world, but Mokuba…

Kaiba looked at his reflection in the window. His face seemed as though it fell naturally into a frown or glare. It was indeed the face of someone who'd forgotten how to laugh.

He reached out to touch the glass. Had he really forgotten how to smile?

Mokuba's clock began to chime softly on the mantel. "Come, Seto Kaiba," the spirit said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "My time here is nearly up."

Kaiba stood and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

The image of Bakura seemed paler and more transparent. "On the twelfth stroke I will leave you, and my task will be taken up by a final spirit." His edges blurred and seemed to sparkle a bit, but he grabbed the CEO by the arm and looked straight into his eyes. "Heed his warnings, Seto Kaiba, if you wish to keep what you see here."

He nodded at Mokuba as the room began to darken around them. The clock's final stroke sounded, and the spirit vanished into the air.

All was still for a moment as the young man stood alone in the darkness. Then–

"Seto Kaiba."

A voice rang out behind him. Kaiba spun.

The man in front of him was dark, dressed in long robes the color of sand and a turban to match. A golden key-shaped necklace hung from his neck.

"I am the spirit of the future. Come with me."

* * *

Yeah, if you look, the title is sort of ambiguous: Mokie's gift and the present day with Mokie in it.

Let's see if anybody's actually paying attention to my stuff. Cookies to whoever can tell me who Christmas Future is.


	5. What the Cold Future Brings

-Peers out from under her pile of work- Anybody still there? I know I haven't updated in a bit, but writing important papers takes some priority…

I haven't been thanking my reviewers lately, so lots and lots of appreciation goes to loner lover girl and Koi-Bara. And a plate of cookies each goes to Mein Engel, hashiba42, and Maridel for correctly answering 'Shaadi'. (Shaddi, Shadi, Shadii…sheesh, how do you spell this guy's name?) I know Christmas Future isn't supposed to talk, but things need to be explained.

For a better effect, turn down the lights and put on some dramatic music with wind effects in the background. Enjoy the Future.

* * *

Chapter 5 – What the Cold Future Brings

Kaiba followed the spirit in the turban through the darkness.

"Let me guess. You aren't who you appear to be. You've just taken on the form of someone I know to be able to talk to me."

"That is correct." The spirit didn't turn to look at him.

"But here's the thing: I don't know anyone who looks like that."

"You have. You simply do not remember them."

Kaiba was about the protest when the blackness surrounding them shimmered and dissolved into a desolate landscape. Aside from the thick layer of snow that blanketed everything, the world around them seemed to be colored only with various shades of gray and dull brown, like some depressed artist's nightmare.

They stood in a cemetery.

Standing in front of a lonely tombstone was…

"Mokuba!" Kaiba started.

Mokuba didn't seem to hear him. He simply stared at the grave with a look that could have frozen a desert. "You said you would always be there. You broke your promise." His voice was low, thick with a menace that had never been there before.

Kaiba's eyes widened. This wasn't like Mokuba at all. What had happened to his little brother?

Mokuba's eyes were cold and hard, empty of the light and laughter that were usually so prominent in them. He seemed harsh and calculating, much older than he was or in fact should be.

The younger Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the grave, then turned on his heel and stormed back to a waiting limousine. "Get going," he growled to the chauffer. The driver turned and said something to him. "Do you think I care?!" Mokuba snapped in an amazing likeness of Seto Kaiba himself. "I said now!" He slammed the limousine door and the vehicle drove off.

Kaiba stared after it for several minutes, trying to take in what he had seen. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and turned on the spirit, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him hard.

"What have you done to my brother?!" he hissed. "What could you possibly have done to him to make him so cold, so– so–"

"So like you?" the spirit asked calmly.

Kaiba froze. _Like…me?_

"Mokuba is merely living the way he was taught. The way _you_ taught him."

Kaiba felt a jolt go through his heart. _I…taught him…_

"No. Mokuba – Mokuba would never become like that…never like that…" He trailed off, then shook his head. "What on earth could force him to become that?"

The spirit slowly raised an arm and pointed to the headstone that the younger boy had been looking at. "Your answer lies there."

Kaiba turned and began to walk towards it. The inscribed name was covered in snow. A sudden feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. There was something about this grave that he didn't like at all. It scared him. _Nothing_ scared him. But somehow, this…

He knelt hesitantly down in front of it, glancing back at the now-shadowy figure. The spirit merely pointed. Kaiba turned back to the tombstone and swallowed hard. Slowly, he reached out a hand and began to brush the snow away. The name that appeared froze his blood in his veins.

**Seto Kaiba.**

He stared in horror at it, his body and mind paralyzed with utter shock. _I'm…I'm dead? But Mokuba...he looks barely a year older…what…?_

"It was your own foolish obsession that was your downfall, Seto Kaiba." The spirit was suddenly standing over him, his voice strong and harsh. "Your heart like ice pushed everyone away from you: even your brother. You were so preoccupied with your machines and your work that you had time for nothing else. Not even enough time to look before stepping out into the road…"

Kaiba was silent, staring into nothing while his mind reeled.

"Your brother, naturally, followed in the footsteps of the only family he had. He's become quite the businessman. As ruthless and as calculating as you were…"

Kaiba shook his head slowly. "This…this isn't…No, I…" He swallowed hard and fought to force out words. "This can't happen…I – I can change it."

The spirit was silent.

"I can change it!" Kaiba repeated forcefully, as if trying to make the words come true by sheer will power. "There's no set future! I've changed it before and I'll do it again!"

The spirit still said nothing. Kaiba turned and grabbed the spirit's robe. "Say something, blast it! It's not too late for me to change it!"

Nothing.

Kaiba felt the ground start to give way beneath him and his grip loosened on the robe. "_Tell me it can change_!" he pleaded, desperately. "_Please_!"

The spirit stood unspeaking but stared down at him as he lost his grip and began to fall.

"_Mokubaaa!" _

* * *

"Mokuba!"

Kaiba shot bolt upright in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around wildly.

He was back in his room. His own room. No spirits, no hallway, no graveyard. Just his bedroom. The spirits…had they been real?

He opened his hand. In his palm was a small piece of sand-colored fabric, exactly matching the robe of the turbaned man.

Kaiba stared at it. They had been real. He was holding proof. But if they had been real what about…

"Mokuba!" He shot to his feet and darted for the door, racing down the hall as fast as his legs could take him. The only thing he could see was his brother's face, standing alone in that graveyard, angry and cold…

He threw open the door, almost afraid of what he would find. A small figure was huddled on the sill of the bay window, silhouetted against the dim outside light.

Kaiba approached the window slowly and sat down beside the little form. Mokuba was asleep against the glass, just as he had seen him before. The thin trail of a single tear traced its way down his cheek. The CEO's heart clenched slightly and he reached out to brush the tear stain away. _I'm sorry Mokuba_.

Carefully, Kaiba picked his little brother up in his arms and carried him back to bed. He tucked the boy in and stared down at his sleeping face.

_I don't know if I can make it up to you. But I'm sure as hell going to try._


	6. Bond of Brothers

The final chapter of _Carol_! I'm so sorry, two and a half months is entirely too long a wait for one chapter, but those of you who read my bio earlier know why I was gone. Everything's fine now, and that's my excuse for about three weeks. The rest is vacation, major projects, and my own laziness. Again, sorry. Reviewer thanks to: hashiba42, Mein Engel, Koi-Bara, yumithebutterfly, and Wyvren Wing. And thank you so much to Mein Engel for your good wishes and thoughts. That made me happy.

And now, Christmas morning.

* * *

"Stop and look around you. The glory that you see is born again each day. Don't let it slip away. How precious life can be!" -Scrooge, _A Muppet Christmas Carol_

Chapter 6 - Bond of Brothers

Mokuba awoke to the smell of sausages. He wondered vaguely what time it was and rolled over in bed to look at the clock. Wait a minute. He was back in bed. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the windowsill? Maybe he'd been too tired to remember going back to bed. Oh yeah! It was Christmas! But then who was making the sausages?

Mokuba rolled out of bed and made his way down the stairs. _I don't believe Seto, if he's making the cook stay here on Christmas. I'm gonna tell him to go home. Then I'm gonna wake Seto up and drag him downstairs by his pajamas if I have to… _

But as he crossed the living room and neared the kitchen, he began to wonder if it really was the regular cook in there. There was an awful lot of banging…

Mokuba peeked in the door and his jaw dropped in shock.

His brother was standing at the stove, apparently making an attempt at cooking something. It didn't seem to be going very well, for the older boy swore and jerked his finger away from the burner, sticking it in his mouth.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

Kaiba turned around and his face transformed into a warm – if slightly stiff – smile. "Good morning, Mokuba. Merry Christmas."

Mokuba was speechless, very nearly falling over in astonishment. His brother was _smiling_. "S-Seto? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine," his brother assured him. "Better than usual actually." It was odd, he thought. He'd only been on vacation for about ten hours and already he felt in a much better mood than normal. Perhaps relaxation had its merits after all.

Mokuba stared, dumbfounded for a moment more, than ran to his brother and nearly knocked him over in a hug.

"Mokuba?"

"Seto, what happened?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You! You're _different_, you're smiling, you're – you're _cooking_-"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Wow, Seto, no, it's incredible!" His little brother was squeezing him tightly and Kaiba could see a look of absolute delight still mixed with disbelief on his face. Well, whatever else came out of that experience last night, that look right there made it all worth it.

He ruffled the black hair lightly and stepped back to the table, detaching the arms from around his middle and placing the plate of sausages between them. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

Mokuba shook his head, continuing to stare at the older boy. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you smile Seto. This is almost too good to be true, I'm almost afraid that if I ask why it's happening it'll stop."

_Oh I think I have a pretty good idea._ "Don't worry about it, Mokuba," he suggested calmly, nudging the plate toward his brother and stabbing a sausage for himself.

Mokuba poked a link and bit into it slightly. "Hey Seto. How come you can come up with one of the world's greatest theme parks, whup anybody in a duel with your eyes shut, and still manage to burn pre-cooked sausages?"

Kaiba frowned at the incriminating bit of meat on his fork. "For once I don't have an answer to that. I suppose I've been having others do my cooking for so long I've forgotten how to do it myself. Looks like I'll have to learn how to fend for myself this coming week."

Mokuba looked up. "What?"

"I said I'll have to learn to fend for myself this week. If I'm going to be staying here I'd better learn how to cook for both of us."

"You – you mean you're taking the week off?"

"That's right."

"But – but what about Kaiba Corp?"

"I think they can survive without me for a few days."

Before he knew what was happening, Mokuba had tackled him again, upending the chair and sending them both slamming into the floor. Kaiba opened his mouth to tell him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw his little brother squeezing his chest and very nearly in tears.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…"

His expression softened and he tapped Mokuba on the shoulder. "Are you going to let me up, Mokie?"

Mokuba hugged him tighter and shook his head no. "This is unbelievable, Seto. If it was anybody but you I'd say it was like magic."

Magic. Kaiba scoffed quietly at this, but his heart wasn't in it. "Forget magic. By the way, don't you have presents to open?"

"But this is already the best Christmas present ever!"

"Ah. In that case I can return everything else, right?"

Mokuba looked up quickly in surprise, before realizing that his brother wasn't serious. "Not funny."

"It was worth a shot."

"Can we play a game afterwards?"

"I suppose so."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mokuba hopped up and paused eagerly by the door. "Come on, Seto!"

Kaiba picked himself up from the floor, dusted himself off, and followed his little brother into the living room.

* * *

Yay, finally done! Let's hear it for our Scrooge.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the long wait. Merry Christmas in April!


End file.
